Vampire's Desire
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/AU/Fantasy/Lust/Romance] Summary: He is the strongest vampire. He is unbeatable, of course. But, eventhough he is the strongest vampire in this world, he still have a weakness. When beauty defeat the strenght.


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE~!"**

**Title: Vampire's Desire**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : slightly M**

**Pairing Cast : Yunjae **

**Other cast: Go Ara**

**Genre : fantasy, lust, romance**

**Length this chapter : 9 pages MsW**

* * *

**[Vampire's Desire]**

Lampu kristal besar yang terlihat mewah dan berkilau tergantung sempurna di tengah-tengah _ballroom._ Dekorasi yang di dominasi dengan marun dan emas, membuat suasana _ballroom_ terlihat semakin elegan dan berkelas. Lantunan melodi _Gospel_ dari _orchestra,_ membuat suasana pesta topeng itu terasa semakin hidup. Obrolan ringan dari para tamu pesta bisa terdengar di setiap sudut _ballroom._ Balutan jas yang mewah, membuat para laki-laki itu terlihat sangat tampan dan menawan. Balutan gaun yang elegan, membuat para wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dan memikat. Tidak lupa dengan sebuah topeng yang menutupi masing-masing wajah mereka. Seolah menyembunyikan daya pikat mereka dibalik topeng itu. Tapi, hal itu yang justru menjadi sangat menarik di dalam pesta.

_Curious and passionate._

Namun, tidak semua tamu bisa menikmati pesta itu. Seperti yang dilakukan seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam di lantai dua _ballroom._ Manik matanya menatap seisi _ballroom_ dengan mata coklat keperakannya yang terlihat tajam. Seperti seekor singa yang memantau mangsanya dari jauh.

Terlihat tenang, namun berbahaya.

Topeng hitam yang sedari tadi dipakainya kini sudah ia lepas –dan memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang sempurna tanpa cacat. Membuat wanita-wanita yang melihatnya rela bertekuk lutut demi mendapatkan perhatian laki-laki tampan itu. Tapi sayang, bukan mereka yang ia cari untuk saat ini.

"Sshh~"

Laki-laki itu berdesis pelan. Sudah hampir dua jam ia hanya diam tak melakukan pergerakan yang berarti baginya. Wajahnya terlihat bosan dengan pesta topeng itu. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia bisa mendapatkan kesenangan hanya dengan menjetikkan jari saja. Para wanita itu akan datang dengan sendirinya. Tapi untuk malam ini, ia tidak berselera untuk main-main. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang istimewa, karena bulan baru akan segera tiba. Tapi hingga saat ini, ia belum menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Yunho-ssi?"

Seseorang memanggilnya. Laki-laki itu menolehkan kepala ke samping kiri ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. Mata coklat keperakan Yunho menatap seorang wanita dengan balutan gaun hitam selutut dengan tali tipis yang tergantung di kedua bahunya yang memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih sudah berdiri di samping kirinya. Manik mata Yunho menatap leher jenjang wanita itu. Menatapnya begitu tajam seolah ia bisa melihat aliran darah yang mengalir di setiap pembuluh darahnya. Manik mata Yunho kini bergerak menatap wajah wanita yang tertutup topeng putih dengan hiasan berwarna perak itu sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu." Lanjut wanita itu lagi. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis yang membuat kedua pipi wanita bertopeng putih itu memerah dengan cepat.

"Ya~ sudah lama sekali.. Ara-ssi." balas Yunho dengan suara _husky_-nya. Walaupun Yunho tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi ia dapat mengenali wanita itu dari aroma tubuhnya. Aroma tubuh yang tercium begitu khas oleh indera penciumannya.

Ara membalas senyuman Yunho dengan sedikit malu-malu sambil mengaitkan poni pinggirnya di balik telinga. Yunho sedikit menyeringai ketika melihatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaanmu?" tanya Ara basa basi.

"Seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang istimewa." Jawab Yunho sekenanya yang membuat tawa kecil Ara keluar dari bibir merahnya.

"Kau tetap rendah hati, Yunho-ssi. Walaupun sekarang, perusahaanmu lagi-lagi menang di kuarter kedua di tahun ini." Puji Ara yang membuat Yunho berdecak pelan.

"Tapi, sepertinya aku harus terus berhati-hati dengan perusahaanmu, Ara-ssi." Ucap Yunho sedikit bercanda. Menghilangkan suasana kaku diantara mereka. Ara lagi-lagi tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Kau tahu, perusahaanku selalu berada di urutan kedua setelah perusahaanmun. Sepertinya aku akan selalu ada di balik bayang-bayangmu." Balas Ara setengah bercanda juga. Walaupun sebenarnya, ia memiliki maksud lain. Ara ingin sekali bisa bekerja sama dengan Yunho. Namun, Yunho tipe orang yang agak sulit didekati atau bahkan.. dirayu.

Yunho adalah sosok laki-laki yang sempurna. Dia tampan, dia pintar, dia ramah, dia sopan, dia rendah hati, dia kaya –semua kriteria itu ada pada diri Jung Yunho. Yunho adalah tipe laki-laki ideal wanita itu. Bukan wanita itu saja yang selalu memperhatikan Yunho –semua orang selalu memperhatikannya.

Yunho berdecak pelan ketika ia membaca apa yang ada dalam pikiran wanita cantik itu. Dia cantik, dia seksi, dia pintar. Tapi, dia sangat ambisius, licik, dan kotor.

Manusia. Pikir Yunho dalam benaknya.

Aroma tubuhnya sama sekali tidak membuat Yunho merasa bergairah. Darahnya, tidak semanis penampilannya.

Sementara wanita itu terus mengoceh dengannya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat bergairah. Sesuatu hal yang sangat istimewa. Kepalanya menengok cepat menatap lantai satu _ballroom_ yang di penuhi oleh tamu undangan. Manik mata coklat keperakannya mencari-cari sosok yang tiba-tiba saja menarik perhatiannya. Ia menghirup nafasnya ketika ia mencium aroma yang sangat memikatnya. Aromanya terasa begitu kuat.

Orang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke lantai atas dan menatap Yunho yang ternyata sedang menatapnya. Mata besar dan hitamnya yang tersembunyi di balik topeng putih itu menatap ke dalam mata coklat keperakan Yunho. Menatapnya cukup lama seolah-olah dia ingin menenggelamkan Yunho ke dalam mata hitamnya. Orang itu tiba-tiba saja menyeringai dan menolehkan kembali kepalanya ke depan dan mulai berbaur dengan tamu yang lain.

Manik mata Yunho tidak pernah melepaskan sosok yang kini ditelan oleh kerumunan orang. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik tubuh itu. Tubuh yang membuat ia merasakan desiran hebat di dalam tubuhnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangannya. Manik matanya bergerak-gerak liar mencari sosok itu.

"Sial!" desis Yunho sambil berjalan hendak menuruni anak tangga ketika tiba-tiba saja tangan seseorang menahan lengannya. Yunho menatap orang yang sedang memegang lengannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ara bingung ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkannya tanpa penjelasan. Mata coklat keperakan Yunho menatap mata hitam wanita itu yang tersembunyi di balik topeng putihnya. Lama menatapnya seolah-olah ia seperti sedang memantrainya. Wanita itu membalas tatapan mata Yunho. Ara mengerjapkan matanya sekali, kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang sedang memegang lengan Yunho. Yunho menyeringai dan wajahnya mulai mendekati wajah Ara dan berbisik pelan ditelinga kiri wanita itu.

"Mungkin lain waktu, kita bisa mengobrol lagi, Ara-ssi." Bisik Yunho dengan suara _husky_ yang membuat taring di balik mulutnya, sekilas terlihat. Ara hanya mengangguk patuh, kemudian Yunho berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru. Takut kehilangan mangsa yang selama ini ia cari.

Yunho tidak akan pernah melepaskan apapun yang sudah tertangkap oleh mata coklat keperakannya –karena ia adalah seorang keturunan _Vampire Ventrue._

~.~.~.~.~.~

Yunho nyaris gila ketika mangsa yang dicarinya tidak bisa ia temukan. Padahal, ia bisa merasakan orang itu berada dekat di sekitarnya. Aroma tubuhnya terasa begitu kuat hingga ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh itu dalam radius 5 km sekalipun. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar aliran darah yang mengalir disetiap pembuluh darah orang itu. Aliran darah yang terdengar begitu berbeda dari makhluk lain yang pernah menjadi mangsanya.

Orang itu terasa sangat dekat dengannya, namun Yunho tidak bisa menemukannya. Hal ini membuatnya nyaris gila ketika ia harus menahan nafsu ingin segera 'memakan'nya. Belum pernah ia merasakan ingin memakan seseorang dengan perasaan yang begitu bergejolak dan membeludak di dalam tubuhnya hingga terasa sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ada sesuatu yang sangat istimewa pada diri sosok itu.

Benar-benar istimewa..

Yunho kembali memakai topeng hitamnya. Menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dari pandangan orang-orang. Menyembunyikan mata coklat keperakannya yang selalu menyihir siapapun yang menatap matanya –ketika ia mulai bersemangat untuk bermain _hide and seek_ dengan mangsanya. Membuatnya semakin penasaran.

Ini menarik.

Yunho kembali mencari sosok yang tadi sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena topeng yang kenakannya. Tapi, ia sangat mengingat jelas mata orang itu. Matanya besar dan hitam. Rambut hitamnya pun terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Balutan jas putih melekat di tubuhnya yang terihat ramping. Bibirnya terlihat merah nan menggoda. Berwarna merah alami seperti warna darah. Bukan warnamerah _lipstick_ yang biasa dibanggakan oleh wanita-wanita itu. Yunho, masih mengingat semuanya dengan jelas.

Tenggorokkan Yunho mulai terasa kering dan sakit ketika ia hanya bisa membayangkan darah milik orang itu mengalir ke dalam tenggorokkanya. Mengalir perlahan dengan iringan suara desahan kesakitan yang bagaikan simfoni lagu _lullaby_ baginya. Darah yang terasa sangat nikmat di dalam mulutnya.

_Bloody red and sweet._

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah meja bundar besar di tengah-tengah _ballroom _–dimana terletak gelas-gelas sampanye di tumpuk rapi membentuk seperti sebuah piramida diatasnya. Manik mata coklat keperakan Yunho tetap mengawasi sekelilingnya untuk menemukan apa yang ia cari sedari tadi, tapi hasilnya tetap sama –nihil.

Yunho menatap puncak teratas gelas itu –dan ketika menatapnya, pantulan cahaya lampu kristal membuat gelas-gelas sampanye terlihat berkilau karenanya. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan. Tenggorokannya yang kering, membutuhkan cairan yang mengalir dan membasahinya. Ia membutuhkan darah segar yang mengalir begitu nikmat kedalam tenggorokannya, namun kini –segelas sampanye bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Seseorang mengambil gelas sampanye yang ada di puncak piramida itu. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang berdiri di samping kanannya dengan segelas sampanye yang kini berada di tangan kirinya. Manik mata Yunho menatap ke dalam mata orang itu yang tersembunyi di balik topeng putihnya.

Mata besar yang mengingatkannya dengan bulan purnama dan mata hitam yang mengingatkannya dengan kegelapan malam.

Orang itu balik menatap Yunho dengan mata besar dan hitamnya. Seolah-olah ingin semakin menenggelamkan Yunho kedalam matanya. Orang itu tersenyum pada Yunho yang membuat tubuh Yunho tiba-tiba terasa lemas.

"Mencariku?" tanyanya pelan. Suaranya terdengar sangat lembut dan begitu melodis. Bahkan lantunan musik _orchestra_ tidak mampu bersanding dengan suaranya. Mendengar suaranya, lagi-lagi membuat tubuh Yunho semakin lemas.

_Double strike._

Tangan kanan Yunho memegang pinggiran meja ketika dirasa tubuhnya semakin lemas. Tenaganya, seolah-olah disedot habis oleh orang yang ada dihadapannya. Oleh seseorang yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

Seharunya bangsa_ Ventrue_ tidak terkalahkan oleh apapun, karena mereka adalah yang terkuat. Mereka adalah pemimpin dan ksatria yang disegani oleh bangsa manapun. Mereka yang memimpin, mereka yang mendominasi, mereka yang menentukan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang akan membuat mereka menjadi lemah. Ketika keindahan dan kecantikan meruntuhkan dinding kokoh itu.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." Ucap Yunho dengan suara _husky_-nya yang terasa berat. Entahlah, saat ini nafasnya terasa tercekat ketika sosok cantik itu benar-benar nyata ada di hadapannya. _" –so, who are you, beautiful?" _lanjut Yunho sambil menatap kedalam mata besar dan hitam orang itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mampu menyihir siapapun yang menatap mata coklat keperakannya. Namun hal itu justru berbalik arah padanya, ketika Yunho mulai tenggelam ke dalam mata besar dan hitam itu. Ia seolah terjebak di dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar. Bak labirin yang menyesatkannya.

Orang itu berdecak pelan. Tatapan matanya beralih menatap gelas sampanye yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Oh ya? Kau tidak pernah melihatku?" tanya orang itu masih dengan suara lembutnya. Yunho menelan ludahnya perlahan ketika aroma tubuh yang begitu kuat, menyapu indera penciumannya.

_He wants to eat that person so badly. Right here, right now._

"Tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Yunho-ssi." Lanjut orang itu sambil menyesap sampanyenya. Matanya yang besar dan hitam kembali melirik mata coklat keperakan Yunho dari sudut matanya. Sampanye yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, terlihat seperti aliran air yang perlahan turun dari rahang hingga kelehernya. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak sampanye.

Yunho menatap aliran sampanye yang seolah sedang menggodanya. Menggodanya dengan perlahan hingga membuatnya nyaris kehilangan control. Sepertinya, dia sengaja melakukannya.

Yunho sedikit menggertakkan giginya ketika dirasa kedua taringnya semakin memanjang. Ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Jika tidak, ia akan lepas kendali dan menakuti semua orang yang ada di _ballroom_ itu. Walaupun dirinya sudah benar-benar berada di ambang batas. Ia seperti sedang sekarat.

Yunho berdehem pelan.

"Begitukah? Wow~ aku merasa tersanjung." Ucap Yunho sambil mendekati orang itu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Aroma tubuhnya benar-benar membuat Yunho bisa gila karenanya. _" –so may I know, who are you, beautiful?" _tanya Yunho mengulang pertanyaan yang belum terjawab olehnya. Orang itu hanya menyeringai melihat Yunho terlihat begitu tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Kim Jaejoong." Ucap orang itu mengenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan pada Yunho. Yunho menatap tangan putih yang terulur padanya. Sedikit skeptis untuk meraih tangan itu atau tidak. Jika menyentuhnya, maka tamatlah sudah. " –Aku CEO dari perusahaan yang menjadi pesaing terbesarmu." Lanjut Jaejoong menyeringai.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya samar ketika mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Setahunya, yang menjadi saingan terbesar perusahaannya adalah perusahaan milik Go Ara. Wanita cantik yang tadi berusaha menggodanya. Seolah bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Yunho, Jaejoong berkata, "Go Ara hanya boneka yang menuruti semua perintahku."

Yunho cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui, karena selama ini yang ia tahu, perusahaan saingannya itu adalah milik Go Ara. Tapi ternyata.. ada orang lain yang bermain dibalik layar.

Sial! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Yunho menatap tangan Jaejoong yang masih terulur untuk disambut olehnya. Ia kini menatap mata Jaejoong dan berusaha mencari sesuatu. Mencari kebenaran atas semua kecurigaannya. Satu hal yang lagi-lagi membuat Yunho sangat tertarik dengan Jaejoong. Ia.. tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Semua yang ada pada diri Jaejoong sangatlah istimewa.

Yunho menyambut uluran tangan Jaejoong dan saat itu juga, ia bisa merasakan tangan dingin itu berada dalam genggamannya. Menyentuhnya, seperti memberikan sengatan listrik yang cukup membuat Yunho merasakan kematian lagi.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Seketika itu juga Jaejoong bisa merasakan kerasnya dinding yang menyentuh punggungnya. Tubuh Yunho sudah merapat pada tubuh Jaejoong yang membuatnya terhimpit antara dinding dan tubuh Yunho. Tangan kiri Yunho menahan kedua tangan Jaejoong di atas kepalanya, dan menekannya ke dinding. Tangan kanan Yunho memegang rahangnya dan wajah Yunho sudah terbenam dilekukan lehernya. Nafas Yunho menyapu lembut leher jenjang Jaejoong. Aroma maskulin dari tubuh Yunho, menyapu indera penciuman Jaejoong. Aroma seksi yang begitu menggoda.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di balkon _ballroom_ yang dimana tidak ada siapapun disana ketika Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya. Bahkan Yunho tidak melonggarkan genggaman tangannya sedikitpun hingga akhirnya mereka berada di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di atas langit yang gelap dan hitam.

_When the new moon is coming._

"Jadi.. biar kutebak." Desis Yunho sambil mengendus pelan leher Jaejoong. Menikmati aroma tubuh Jaejoong yang sangat memabukkannya. Membuat Yunho begitu tergila-gila dengannya. Membuat tenaga Yunho seolah-olah habis terhisap olehnya. Membuat Yunho seolah-olah tidak berdaya. Membuat Yunho mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"_You're a Toreador. You're the most lovely and seductive vampire which is the weakness of the Ventrue."_ ucap Yunho sambil menjilat pelan leher Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan mendesah pelan._ " –you're really a danger." _Lanjut Yunho kini berbisik pelan di telinga kanan Jaejoong kemudian menggigit telinga itu perlahan yang membuat Jaejoong mendesah hebat ketika Yunho menyerang bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif.

Yunho melepaskan topeng hitam yang dikenakannya ketika dirasa topeng itu menganggunya –yang memperlihatkan wajah tampan sempurna Yunho dan mata coklat keperakannya yang selalu menyihir siapapun yang menatapnya. Tangan kanan Yunho terangkat dan melepaskan topeng putih yang dipakai Jaejoong. Memperlihatkan wajah cantik dan putih Jaejoong –dengan mata besar dan hitam yang sangat indah ketika sinar bulan purnama merefleksikan cahayanya ke dalam mata itu dan bibir merah darah yang begitu menggoda untuk dicumbuinya. Hidungnya runcing dan mancung yang membuat wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik tanpa cacat.

Perpaduan yang sangat sempurna.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Yunho-ssi, setelah kau tahu siapa diriku, hm?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada seolah menantangnya. Dagunya ia naikkan sesenti. Memperlihatkan sisi angkuhnya –yang dimana, akan selalu membuat _Ventrue_ semakin tidak berdaya. Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar tantangan Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku? Sepertinya kau justru menikmati ini, hm~?" tanya Yunho masih menatap kecantikan dan keindahan wajah Jaejoong yang membuatnya justru semakin tak berdaya.

Kecantikan dan keindahan seorang _Toreador_ selalu mengacaukan kekuatan, pikiran, dan insting _Ventrue_. _Toreador_ adalah kelemahan _Ventrue. _Ketika keindahan dan kecantikan mengalahkan semua kekuatan yang ada. Jaejoong mendengus pelan kemudian tersenyum menyeringai. Senyum seringaian yang memperlihatkan ujung taring yang menyembul di balik bibir merah itu.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menekan tubuh Yunho ke dinding yang tadi mengurung dirinya antara dinding dan tubuh Yunho. Kini keadaannya berbalik arah. Yunho yang terjepit antara tubuh Jaejoong dan juga dinding. Tangan Yunho berada di atas kepalanya seperti yang dialami Jaejoong tadi.

Pergerakan Jaejoong sangatlah cepat. Secepat bangsa vampire. Tapi _well,_ itu tidak mengejutkan Yunho sama sekali. _Afterall Jaejoong is a vampire._ Yunho hanya menyeringai.

"_New moon is coming."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil menatap bibir Yunho. " –aku yakin, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Bisik Jaejoong semakin mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Yunho.

"Apa kau mencoba menggodaku, hum?" tanya Yunho ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong menggelitik bibirnya.

"_You'll love it."_ Jawab Jaejoong kemudian menempelkan bibir merahnya di atas bibir Yunho. Bibir penuh yang selalu menggodanya.

"_Not yet baby~"_ ucap Yunho sambil membalikkan keadaan ke posisi awal. Dimana Jaejoong yang terkurung diantara tubuhnya dan juga dinding. Kedua lengannya lagi-lagi di tahan oleh tangan Yunho. Jaejoong mengerang kesal ketika Yunho begitu keras kepala. " _–Ventrue_ adalah yang dominan. Mereka yang memimpin. Mereka yang menentukan. _You can't control me."_ Bisik Yunho di atas bibir Jaejoong dan menjilatnya perlahan yang membuat desahan lembut keluar dari bibir merah itu_. " –but you can have me."_ Lanjut Yunho sambil mencium bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho. Menciumnya dengan rasa lapar. Lidahnya berusaha menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulut Yunho. Yunho berdecak pelan sambil melepaskan ciumannya, namun kedua bibirnya masih menempel di atas bibir Jaejoong.

"_Such in a rush, baby?"_ tanya Yunho diatas bibir Jaejoong yang membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa mengerang pelan. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar.

" –_let's we know each other first."_ Lanjut Yunho sambil mencium pelan bibir Jaejoong. Manik mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong menatap mata coklat keperakan Yunho yang juga sedang menatapnya. Warna peraknya terlihat semakin dominan ketika bulan purnama bersinar terang di atas langit hitam.

"Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong masih menatap mata coklat keperakan Yunho dan langsung menjawabnya.

"Memperhatikanmu." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menyeringai yang membuat Yunho tertawa pelan.

"_How sweet~"_ komentar Yunho kini turun menjilati leher jenjang Jaejoong dan sedikit memberikan kecupannya disana yang membuat Jaejoong mendesah kenikmatan.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau ada seorang _Toreador_ di sekitarku." Tanya Yunho lagi sambil menggigit perlahan leher Jaejoong. Taringnya yang runcing menyembul di balik mulutnya.

"Aku lebih senang memperhatikanmu dari jauh." Jawab Jaejoong sambil membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Yunho dan menjilatnya seperti yang dilakukan Yunho sekarang. Membuat Yunho mendesah pelan ketika lidah itu menggoda kulit lehernya. Taringnya mulai terlihat memanjang.

Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya tertawa pelan.

"_My secret admirer?" _bisik Yunho sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari lekukan leher Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya melepaskan kedua tangan Jaejoong dan menarik rahang Jaejoong untuk menjauhi lehernya. Manik mata Yunho menatap taring yang menyembul di balik mulut Jaejoong.

Ketika dirasa kedua tangannya terbebas dari pegangan Yunho, Jaejoong langsung melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Keduanya saling tatap dalam tatapan yang begitu menggairahkan. Yunho menyeringai.

"_Say so~"_ bisik Jaejoong sambil memainkan rambut hitam tebal Yunho dengan jari-jari lentiknya yang putih pucat dan terasa dingin.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau berhadapan dengan _Ventrue?"_ tanya Yunho sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan, membuat jarak tubuh diantara keduanya tidak ada sama sekali. Yunho menghirup nafasnya lagi ketika aroma tubuh Jaejoong lagi-lagi membuat insting dan pikirannya menjadi kacau. Jaejoong terlalu indah baginya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jaejoong sambil mendekati wajah Yunho bersiap untuk mencium bibir penuh Yunho. Bibir yang sangat menggoda untuk dilahapnya.

Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya lagi di atas bibir Yunho, kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya dengan gerakan yang seirama. Taring Jaejoong yang sudah memanjang sempurna sedikit merobek bibir bawah Yunho yang membuat darah merembes dari bibir itu.

Yunho tidak diam saja, ia membalasnya. Lidahnya menjilat pelan bibir dan kedua taring Jaejoong yang menyembul di balik mulutnya. Taring Yunho kini merobek bibir bawah Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah hebat sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Lengannya menarik leher Yunho untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Yunho mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemeja putih yang Jaejoong kenakan dan mengelus lembut puggung Jaejoong dengan jari-jari tangannya yang panjang dan kurus menelusuri setiap ruas tulang punggungnya dengan sangat –oh –sensual. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong semakin bereaksi dengan sentuhan Yunho.

Darah terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibir Jaejoong. Darah segar yang terlihat sangat merah. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Jaejoong dan perlahan turun ke dagu Jaejoong sambil menjilati darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa mendongakan kepalanya sambil menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di atas keduanya. Lidah basah Yunho sudah berada di lekukan leher Jaejoong. Yunho menjilatnya, mengecupnya, meghisapnya, tapi ia tidak menggigit leher itu. Yunho masih ingin bermain-main dengannya. _Not yet._

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak cepat dan melepaskan jas hitam yang dikenakan Yunho. Yunho membantu gerakan Jaejoong dan melepaskan jas hitamnya yang membuat jas hitam itu terjatuh ke atas lantai. Tangan Yunho kini melepaskan jas putih yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Setelah kedua jas itu terlepas dari tubuh mereka, Yunho kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah dan membengkak. Darah yang merembes dari bibir bawah Jaejoong terasa sangat manis di dalam mulut Yunho. Yunho menghisapnya dengan kuat yang membuat Jaejoong mendesah hebat.

"Ngghh~~!" desah Jaejoong ketika Yunho menghisap bibirnya begitu kuat. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. _So adorabale._

"_Sorry, you're so tempting."_ Ucap Yunho meminta maaf. Kedua taring Yunho sudah menyembul di balik mulutnya. Jaejoong bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. " –Aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu, sekarang dan disini." Lanjut Yunho berbisik pelan di telinga kiri Jaejoong dan menjilat lembut telinga sensitif itu.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Ia berusaha rileks sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding. Mata besar dan hitamnya kini menatap wajah keturunan _Ventrue_ yang sudah lama menjadi incarannya. Jaejoong menyeringai ketika apa yang ia damba-dambakan kini sudah ada di dalam genggamannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menyentuh lembut pipi kiri Yunho.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" bisik Jaejoong di atas bibir Yunho dan mengecupnya sekilas. Yunho hanya menyeringai.

"Tida ada~" jawab Yunho kemudian menggigit leher jenjang Jaejoong dan merobek kulit putih pucat itu hingga membuat Jaejoong mendesah tidak terkontrol. Suara teriakan tertahan bahkan kini terdengar dari bibir merah itu. Yunho menghisap darah dari leher Jaejoong. Darah yang terasa sangat manis di dalam mulutnya. Darah yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan.

"Aaahh!" pekik Jaejoong sambil memejamkan kedua matanya ketika seorang _Ventrue_ menghisap darahnya dengan rasa lapar. Begitu liar dan tak berperasaan. Tubuh Jaejoong kini terasa lemas. Kedua kakinya sudah tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Sebelum tubuh Jaejoong ambruk, lengan kekar Yunho melingkar di pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan menahannya.

Suara desahan antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir merah Jaejoong benar-benar bagaikan simfoni di telinga Yunho. Yunho semakin kuat menghisap darah Jaejoong. Darah dari seorang _Toreador._

Walaupun _Toreador _adalah kelemahan bagi _Ventrue,_ namun tetap saja yang memimpin dan yang mendominasi adalah _Ventrue._ Tidak aka nada bangsa lain yang mampu mengalahkan kekuatan seorang _Ventrue._ Meskipun keindahan dan kecantikan mampu meruntuhkan dinding kokoh itu, namun tetap saja _Toreador_ tidak akan pernah mampu mengalahkan _Ventrue._ Mereka hanya melemahkan, bukan mengalahkan.

Yunho melepaskan gigitannya dari leher Jaejoong –dan terlihat dua lubang kecil bekas gigitan begitu nampak di leher putih pucat itu. Darah segar Jaejoong, mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Ia menjilat bibirnya. Seketika itu juga tubuh Jaejoong ambruk di atas lantai balkon. Matanya masih terpejam. Hembusan nafasnya, terdengar naik turun tidak teratur. Nafasnya semakin memendek dari waktu ke waktu. Ia sekarat.

Yunho menyeringai melihatnya.

"_You're mine."_ Desis Yunho sambil berjongkok dan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong untuk berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Jaejoong membuka matanya dengan susah payah yang memperlihatkan mata besar dan hitamnya yang begitu indah –yang membuat Yunho, jatuh cinta padanya.

Ah.. jatuh cinta.

Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengan mangsanya. Sekalipun bangsa_ Toreador_ yang menjadi mangsanya. Hanya saja, Jaejoong adalah _Toreador_ yang berbeda dari _Toreador_ yang pernah ia temui.

Jaejoong sangat istimewa. Dia spesial.

"Kenapa kau menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja padaku, hum? Apa kau tahu? Ketika bulan baru telah tiba, _Ventrue_ akan mencari mangsanya dan membunuhnya tanpa ampun." Tanya Yunho penasaran dengan sikap _Toreador_ yang ada dihadapannya ini. Karena biasanya, bangsa _Toreador_ tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja pada _Ventrue._ Setidaknya, _Tereador_ akan melakukan permainan mereka hingga kekuatan_ Ventrue_ melemah sampai titik dimana mereka tidak akan begitu ganas dan liar. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya sekali, kemudian tersenyum menyeringai pada Yunho.

"Karena aku tahu, kau tidak akan membunuhku." Jawab Jaejoong terengah-engah. Sebuah jawaban yang terdengar begitu percaya diri. Yunho tertawa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong karena apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, memang benar. Ia menarik dagunya dan menciumnya tepat dibibir. Jaejoong membalas ciumannya sambil melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Seolah tidak pernah bosan untuk merasakan ciuman Yunho.

Perlahan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman liar. Kedua taring mereka saling beradu. Lidah Jaejoong menjilat pelan bibir Yunho dan juga kedua taringnya. Setelah itu, lidahnya menyeruak masuk ke dalam mulut Yunho dan bertarung dengan lidah Yunho. Kini Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong untuk memegang kendali. Keduanya mendesah pelan. Kedua tangan Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya lalu memeluk tubuh yang terasa dingin itu. Jari-jari lentik Jaejoong mengelus lembut tenguk leher Yunho yang memberikan sensasi berbeda pada tubuh Yunho.

Ciuman Jaejoong mulai turun ke rahang Yunho kemudian semakin turun kelehernya. Jaejoong menjilatnya, menciumnya, menghisapnya yang membuat Yunho hanya bisa mendesah nikmat. Setelah itu, Jaejoong menggigit leher Yunho yang membuat taring tajamnya merobek dan menembus kulit leher Yunho. Yunho menggertakan giginya menahan teriakan kesakitannya. Jaejoong menghisap darah di leher Yunho dan meninggalkan dua lubang kecil bekas gigitannya.

Darah yang membuatnya kembali hidup.

" –_and you're mine."_ Bisik Jaejoong di telinga kiri Yunho ketika ia melepaskan gigitannya. Darah Yunho membekas di bibir merah Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggigit telinga Yunho perlahan. Yunho hanya menyeringai.

"_I'm yours."_ Jawab Yunho sambil membenamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Jaejoong dan menghirup aroma tubuh yang membuatnya sangat tergila-gila padanya. Bisikan Jaejoong tadi bagaikan mantra sihir baginya –yang membuat pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh seorang _Toreador _yang ada dipangkuannya itu.

_Kim Jaejoong, he's really a danger. But –he loves danger._

Jaejoong menyeringai puas setelah mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Jadi, jangan biarkan Ara menggodamu lagi. Katakan 'ya' begitu dia menawarkan kerja sama dengamu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik kedua pipi Yunho yang tadi ada di lekukan lehernya dengan tangan dinginnya. Manik mata coklat keperakan Yunho menatap mata besar dan hitam Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho yang membuat tubuh Yunho lagi-lagi terasa lemas karenanya.

"Lalu, kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukannya, hum? Kau yang memberi perintah 'kan? Kalau kau yang melakukannya, mungkin aku tidak akan menolaknya." tanya Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Pelukan yang terasa begitu posesif. Jaejoong menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"_Because, I don't want to lost my control because of you."_ Jawab Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho tertawa karenanya.

"_That should be my line."_ Bisik Yunho kemudian mencium bibir merah itu untuk kesekian kalinya di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di atas dua mahkluk _immortal_ itu.

_When the new moon is coming.._

_.. new immortal couple is born._

=============== FIN ===============

annyeong~ xDDD hehehe datang bawa 1shoot

maaf bgt blm bsa apdet only reminds me of you nya -_- blm sempet ngedit2 soalnya beberapa hari kmrn msh sibuk registrasi ._.v *sampe skrg jg sih*

kmrn jg ga sempet post apa2, soalnya ada acara kondangan temen malemnya xDDD kkk~~

jd, sementara ini apdet 1 shoot aja dulu yak :DDDD

oh iya, maaf klo gejeh segejeh2nya~ bikin ini ff klo ga salah pas jaman2 konser TONE~ dimana sebuah VCR yang menunjukkan the freakin gorgeous sexy vampire Jung Yunho made me drooling over him~~~ :Q_ so here~ the story~ xDD

trus2, klo bingung dengan apa itu ventrue dan toreador itu apa, silahkan cari di wiki xDD smua informasi ada disana~ mereka itu clan vampire~ hehehe

intinya sih klo ventrue itu clan yg kuat, tp ga terkuat jg, tp karena untuk kebutuhan ff aku bikin clan ventrue itu yg terkuat, mereka pemimpin, dan DOMINAN xD *caps jebol*

klo tereador mereka itu kyk seductive vampire gtu deh xDDD jd kekuatan mereka ya ada pada keindahan dan kecantikan.. pas bgt ama jeje~ hohoho~ jdnya bikin ini ff~

tp ngomong2, ngerti ga ya kalian ama plot yg aku bikin? ._. takutnya malah jd misunderstanding xD tp ya sudahlah, persepsi orang2 kan suka beda.. aku serahkan saja pada kalian xDDD karena aku sendiri jujur kurang suka ama ff nya~ hahaha

udah nanggung bikin ampe tamat, ya di post aja lah #garuktembok

ya udah deh, di review ajah~ hohohoho~ aku sudah menggalau nih gara2 tugas akhir xDDD

thankyou~~!


End file.
